Por siempre tu y yo
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Que pasó en esos tres años?Aqui mi versión de los echos.Bulma,pensando que Vegeta no la quiere se intenta suicidar...un inesperado final...LEMON! Modificado-Terminado
1. Una noche de insomnio

CAPITULO 1una noche de insomnio

La oscuridad de la noche hizo presencia en el jardín, bulma acaba de llegar de una de sus fiestas.

-Si nos veremos pronto. Un beso gracias por acompañarme Torima eres un sol.

-No ha sido nada. Todo es poco para la bella Briefs.-Decía el viendo los encantos de la joven.

Cierto príncipe estaba haciendo uso de su ya costumbre: espiar a la mujer loca.

-naninanani-Decía vegeta burlándose de lo que sus finos oídos habían captado.

-Esa loca mujer es una vulgar se va dando besos con todo el mundo. Pero a mi que diablos me importa.

Bulma por su parte entro a la cocina, tenia el estomago pesado quería tomarse algo

Calentito para que se le bajara semejantes cena y bebida que había injerido.

Mientras calentaba el te se sentó en una silla. Vegeta entraba por la puerta en ese momento. Ella comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos, después lentamente como si se estuviera masajeando ala vez se retiraba las medias. Lo hacia de una forma sensual.

El guerrero solo podía tragar saliva.

P.V-"Por que me siento a si viéndola hacer eso. Que vulgar eso lo tendría que hacer en su cuarto no aquí que falta de respeto para los que vivimos en esta casa..."

-MUJER!!-grito haciendo que ella saltara del susto.

Tanto que salto del susto que la silla se callo para atrás y ella se quedo en una "bonita" postura, patas arriba y el vestido demasiado subido.

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJ-Vegeta no paraba de reírse.

-Ya vegeta que son esas formas de entrar a la cocina y asustar ala gente.-decía bulma intentando levantarse.-A caso no viste como quede?

-Ya mujer escandalosa.-se volvió a mirarla.

Vio parte de la diminuta ropa interior de la joven eso lo estaba excitando de sobremanera.

P.V" Yo el gran príncipe como puedo sentir esas cosas con esa hembra?"

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-Gritaba bulma al descubrir que el príncipe la miraba de esa forma.

-PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOO. FUERAAAAA DE MI VISTAAA.-Y GRITABAAAA

-NO GRITESSSSS QUE MIS OIDOS SON MUY SENSIBLES LOCAAA!!

-Pera que me levante.-decía en tono amenazante

-Uy si me vas a pegar?-contesto en tono irónico

PIPIPIPIPIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPIIIIIIII!!(SONIDO DE LA TETERA QUE HABIA PUESTO BULMA MINUTOS ANTES)

-Un momento vegeta voy a quitar eso del fuego.

ZASS(caída de espaldas ante el cambio de la chica )

-esta loca.-decía murmurando.

POMM (guantazo de bulma a nuestro amado principito)

yoooo No estoy loca. Y ya vez que si te pegué.-con una sonrisa triunfadora y orgullosa.

-Humana tonta como te atreves.-estaba enfadado pero reconocía que esa mujer tenía agallas.

-Si su majestad quiere le vuelvo a pegar-tono sarcástico propio de los dos.

-Atrévete y tendré que enseñarte a respetar a un príncipe saiyan.-decía con una sonrisa lasciva.

-ahora veras no me das miedo.

Antes de que llegara la palma de la mano abierta, vegeta la detiene.

-Suéltame vegeta.- Decía ahora si un pelin asustada.

- No que no me tenias miedo.

La estampa contra la pared y él echa su cuerpo contra bulma, haciendo que esta haga un leve gemido.

Con los dos brazos de vegeta uno a cada lado, estaba acorralada.

-Ve….vegeta por favor suéltame.-decía muerta de miedo. Y ala vez presa de la excitación.

-Si no me tenías miedo. Además voy a tener que enseñarte a que me respetes de otra forma.-decía susurrando en su oído.

Ella se estremecía al escucharlo, en realidad se estaba excitando demasiado con aquel hombre.

Vegeta notaba muy bien el estado de ella y el también empezaba a sentir una calentura recorriéndole el cuerpo.

"esta mujer me excita mucho. Es débil podría tomarla ahora mismo."

-Por favor vegeta, déjame no iras hacer daño a una chica tan bonita e inteligente como yo.

-.Si quieres que te suelte pídemelo por favor.

-Pero si ya te lo pedí.

-No dijiste las palabras mágicas.-puso su pose de orgullo.

-Por favor gran príncipe déjeme ir.-pedía con resentimiento.

-Esta bien .Pero con una condición- su sonrisa lasciva puso ala chica de los nervios mas que estaba.

-Que…que condición?? vegii…-susurrando al oído asustada a ver si no le hacia nada malo.

.Tendrás que…..-iba apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella más.

-te...tendré que…que?-Temblando.

-ser mi…-iba alargando la respuesta para ponerla mas nerviosa.

-tu…tu que dímelo ya.-estaba ya demasiado intranquila iba a sufrir un infarto de miocardio.

-Esclava personal.-soltó sin más.

-TÚ ESCLAVA PERSONAL.-respondió incrédula.

-Si mujer que pasa que también eres sorda?

-tu estas loco no pienso ser la esclava de un mono estúpido.

-Entonces no te soltare-dijo manteniendo su pose.

-Pues muy bien no me sueltes no tengo prisa.

-Ni yo tampoco...

-BIEN

-PUES ESO

-HUMP.

Bulma sin darse cuenta mueve su pierna y roza con ella las partes sensibles del príncipe.

Este siente un escalofrío que le recorre la columna entera.

De golpe la suelta y sale por la puerta.

-O.O y yo que hice ahora?-se quedo pensativa sin moverse del sitio en la posición en la que estaba.

P.V "maldita mujer vulgar, como pude reaccionar así con su roce?. Demonios siento la necesidad de hacerla mía y poseerla. Seguro que cuando lo haga dejara de pasarme todo esto."

P.B "Que le pasara a ese mono engreído? Por que se comportara a si de raro."

Vegeta se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, pensando todavía en lo que había sucedido en la cocina.

Bulma hizo igual se subió a su recamara a dormir pero le venían las imágenes de lo sucedido abajo.La chica se deshizo del vestido que llevaba y se puso un camisón rosa clarito con unos encajes en seda de color negro. Era semitransparente lo cual no dejaba mucha ala imaginación. Bastante cortó de abajo y con un buen escote que dejaba ver entre medios sus generosos senos.

Se metió en la cama donde poco después se quedo profundamente dormida.

La ventana abierta dejaba a su paso el frágil y calenturiento

viento.El príncipe se quito su traje de entrenamiento, y quedo en unos boxers negros pegados que dejaban a la vista un buen paisaje.Se acomodo en la cama, intentando dormir tres horas después seguía igual sin pegar los ojos.

Se levanto de allí se puso un pantalón corto de entrenamiento. Se dirigía a la cámara de gravedad.

Salio volando de la ventana cuando no pudo evitar asomarse a la de bulma.

Cuando la vio allí tumbada semidesnuda solo con ese minúsculo camisón solo pudo emitir un leve gemido casi animal.

Estaba destapada, sudada por el calor, y el camisón estaba casi pegado al cuerpo y en una postura muy sexy.

Se metió en la habitación y se acerco levitando a ella. No quería ser descubierto.P.V "Maldita mujer me tienes loco de deseo. Solo quiero poseerte y después te matare."

Estaba tentándose a tocar aquellos pechos húmedos por el sudor y a rozar aquel cuerpo con su lengua.

Pero su orgullo iba primero. Aunque no pudo evitar pasar su mano por una de las piernas de la chica cada vez iba subiendo más y más y mas se estaba acercando a una parte peligrosa. Bulma lo sintió y salieron de sus labios varios gemidos producidos por el placer de aquello.

Ante esto el guerrero, solo sintió como su excitación crecía en su entrepierna que estaba empezando a endurecerse.

Antes de que sus instintos lo traicionaran, se apresuró a salir y en lugar de ir a al C.G, fue a su habitación de nuevo metiéndose en la ducha, quitándose su pantalón y sus boxers.

Helada así estaba el agua, necesitaba mucho aquello, la mujer le había subió la temperatura de tal modo que si tocara un bloque de hielo lo derretiría solo con rozarlo.

Bulma despertó exaltada había tenido una pesadilla, salio de la habitación y se dirigió ala cocina de nuevo. Una vez allí bebería un vaso de agua y se iría al salón pondría la tele así dormiría con eso puesto.Mientras estaba llenando el vaso, vino a su memoria su pesadilla.

FLASH (pesadilla de bulma)

Abre los ojos en un lugar desconocido.

Se encuentra en un callejón sin salida del que salen varios hombres, todos con miradas lujuriosas. Se van acercando a ella mientras la chica retrocede. Encuentra un hueco entre ellos si se arriesga puede pasar o que la cojan definitivamente.

Sale corriendo uno la agarra del brazo ella en un intento de huir con la otra mano que le queda libre le mete un dedo en el ojo haciendo que maleante barbudo la suelte.

Empieza a correr cuesta arriba, pues no había otra posibilidad.

Encuentra una especie de cabaña sin pensarlo demasiado se intenta meter dentro para despistar a los que la persiguen.

Al entrar se encuentra todo en silencio y a oscuras un olor extraño se penetra en su olfato.

Busca desesperada la llave de la luz al encontrarla la enciende descubriendo a su paso varios cadáveres putrefactos con evidentes signos de torturas mucha sangre y herramientas terroríficas. Entre ellos se encuentran sus padres. Ella solo puede llorar, temblar y tener ganas de vomitar.

Va avanzando en el interior encuentra una puerta la abre y entra temblorosa.

Cuando nota como alguien la toca por la espalda. Se da la vuelta un hombre con mascara cubierta de sangre y la ropa similar se acerca a ella con un cuchillo de cocina.

De pronto siente como es atada abre los ojos y ve a varios tipos alrededor de ella con diferentes artículos peligrosos. Uno de ellos se dispone a introducirle un cuchillo en el estomago. Entonces…

FIN DEL FLASH (fin del sueño)

Temblando todavía no puede evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

Vegeta por su parte acababa de salir de la ducha con una toalla a su cintura y otra en el cuello con la que se seca su pelo.

Oye ruidos en la planta de abajo, puesto que los padres de bulma no están solo puede estar ella. O un ladrón aunque por la fama que corre con el "extraño visitante en la casa de la familia Briefs"nadie se atreve a entrar.

Decide bajar por las escaleras se da cuenta de que la luz de la cocina esta prendida, por lo que decide que mejor se acerca y de camino come algo.

Entra, sin hacer ruido descubre a la chica con ese mismo camisón que tanto calor le había dado momentos antes.

Ella esta como ausentada de la realidad con un vaso en la mano.

Después de que derramara litros de babas decide llamarla suavemente.-MUJER!!-GRITA.

AHHHHHHHH.-Levanta el vaso provocando que el agua caiga encima de ella y que después saliera volando rompiéndose contra el suelo.

-TUUUU…..TUUUUU ERES IMBECIL??MALDITO MONO DESCEREBRADO?

-O.O

-QUE ME MIRASSSS!!ERES TONTO O TE FALTA POCO?

-O.O-El príncipe sigue sin reaccionar por un lado esta ella empapada en agua notándose todos sus encantos. Y luego esta esa lista de insultos.

-Que pasa ahora eres mudo.

-Mujer histérica como se te ocurre gritarme e insultarme de ese modo.

-Y tu maldito mono ignorante como te atreves a asustarme de ese modo?

-Humo.

-di algo o solo sabes decir eso.

Empieza a acercarse a ella lentamente cuando….

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH TAPATE PERVERTIDO!!

-Eing?Bulma con los ojos cerrados y dando gritos como una loca.

Señalando al paquete de nuestro príncipe.

-tápate tápate tápate.

El se mira, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y se pone las manos en la cintura.

-Pero tu eres tonto? que te hace tanta gracia.-seguía ella.

-Tu

-quieres taparte pervertido-seguía diciéndole aunque mirándolo.

-vaya ahora la culpa la tengo yo.-decía acercándose mas y mas a ella.

-si…si y deja de acercarte a mi o grito.

-grita lo que quieras nadie te va a oír.-seguía avanzando.

-ve vegeta siento mucho haberte gritado de verdad. Y haberte insultado. Es que tuve una pesadilla y lo pague contigo. Sniff buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-empezó a gritar.

-Esta loca ahora lloras. Que hembra más rara.

-buaaaa por favor tápate.-pedía entre llantos.

-está bien.-se coloco la toalla de nuevo y se acerco a ella.

-Sinff gracias vegeta.

-O.o

-vegeta buaaaa tuve buaaaaa una pesadilla terrible buaaaaaaaaaaa-no paraba de llorar.

Ante esto nuestro pobre príncipe sin más remedio, por que sus oídos iban a quedar sordos, le dijo esto:

-si te escucho dejaras de llorar?-pregunto suavemente con alguna esperanza de que dejara de torturar sus oídos.

-sinff es que buaaaaaaaaaaaa.-y duraba.

-QUIERES QUE TE DE UNA RAZON PARA LLORAR DE VERDAD?-Pregunto rojo de rabia.

-"glups" ya…snifff ya me callo.-dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

-Bien ahora cuéntame que es esa pesadilla.-dijo con una gran vena en la frente.

-soñé que me perseguían y que al entrar en una cabaña había muchos cuerpos torturados.

-y?

-con mucha sangre y allí estaban mis padres muertos. El hombre me cogió y me metió en una sala de torturas con unos aparatos muy raros y luego abrí los ojos y me encontré atada y un hombre intento clavarme un cuchillo en el estomago. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo llorosa desplomándose en la silla.

-solo eso? –pregunto como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-como que solo eso.-respondió incrédula.

-eso no es nada mujer en la base de Freezer veía miles de veces como torturaban a millones de soldados y yo mismo practique algunas torturas.-O.O- incrédula y dejo de llorar.

-Solo por eso estas así mujer tampoco es para tanto.

-TU ERES…UN MONSTRUOOOO.-grito en su oído.

-encima de que te escuche me gritas y me insultas?-sonreía el con una sonrisa cínica.Pasaron varios minutos y nadie hablaba.

-mejor me voy a dormir hace un poco de frío.-dijo colorada y temblando.

-no me extraña con esa ropa que llevas.-respondió con una sonrisa malévola

-si claro pues mira tu como vas.

-pero yo no tengo frío-dijo el.

-ni yo tampoco-dijo haciéndose la dura.

-pero tu dijiste….-fue interrumpido.

-Yo no dije nada.

-Ejem….tus partes sensibles no dicen lo mismo.

-queee?.O/O-Se imaginaran como tenia los pezoncitos la pobre bulma aquello tan fino y mojado con el aire pues le hizo semejante cosa.

-si quieres yo puedo ayudarte…..-Mirada de lujuria.

-ve…vegeta no me asustes.

-anda mujer déjate llevar.-dijo acercándose mas a ella.

-no me hagas esto vegeta.-se estaba excitando.

-yo tengo calor tu frío nos podemos templar mutuamente.

Se pusieron los dos de pie por que habían juntado tanto las sillas que ya estaban pegados.

Cuando de pronto…

ZASSS (CAIDA DE LA TOALLA DE VEGETA)

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH-Grito de vegeta había sentido un dolor en su espalda.

-VEGETA QUE TE OCURRE?-chilló bulma asustada acercándose a el.


	2. Sorpresas

SORPRESAS…

Advertencia: LEMON!!

Cuando se dio el príncipe la vuelta…..

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-grito ella.

-y tu por que gritas?-pregunto enfadado pensando que se estaba burlando de el.

-ve…ve….vegeta tienes una cola.-respondió alterada.

-vaya no me digas yo pensé que los saiyans no teníamos-le contesto irónico.

-si los saiyans tienen pero te ha salido de golpe.

-entonces ese era el dolor que sentí. Mi cola creció –dijo acariciándosela.

-em vegeta-pregunto haciendo un circulito en el suelo con el pie.

-que?-respondió el poniéndose la toalla.

-quisiera pedirte algo.-no se atrevía.

-que quieres? dilo ya mujer –se estaba impacientando ya.

-es que yo….

-que dímelo ya maldita sea-no se caracteriza el guerrero por tener paciencia precisamente.

-QUIERO TOCARTE LA COLA.-dijo completamente roja.

-O.O – estaba atónito a lo que había oído.

En su planeta tocarle la cola al macho la misma hembra o similar era signo de intimidad placer, en fin un paso para aparearse.

-que tu quieres tocarme el que?-pregunto aun sin creer lo que había oído.

-que me gustaría tocarte la cola, es que se ve tan suavecita y solo toque una vez la de goku cuando lo bañe. Y la de gohan cuando era apenas un bebe.-dijo ella como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-que hacías tu tocándole la cola a ese insecto de kakarotto?-pregunto envuelto en ira.

-ya te dije lo bañe.

-AMM lo bañaste. LO BAÑASTE? Y me quieres explicar que hacían bañándose juntos.

P.V"un momento esto parecen celos. Yo no tengo eso no esto tiene que ser un error."

-O.O vegeta el tenia 12 años y yo 16 fue cuando lo encontré en nuestra aventura en busca de las bolas de dragón.

-Hump

-ahora dime vegeta te la puedo tocar por favor?-le pregunto tímidamente.

-mmm esta bien pero solo tocar y soltar.

-gracias.

Ella llevo su mano a la cola del príncipe el sintió un escalofrío excitante.

-que suave. Vegeta te… pasa algo?-pregunto fijándose en su cara.

-deja mi cola ya.-dijo el conteniéndose las ganas de arrancarle el camisón con los dientes.

-vale la dejo. Pero puedo hacer algo antes?-inocentemente le dijo.

-si hazlo ya pero no tard….

Fue cortado al notar como Bulma se estaba pasando la cola del sayan por el pecho y seguía bajándola para a bajo...

-Me gusta esta cola es tan suave.

-lo siento mujer.-dijo el poniéndose serio.

-que paso? El que sientes?-dijo con cara de "quiensemurioynomeentere"

-siento decirte que esta noche vas a ser mía.-y se cayo la toalla mientras se dirigía hacia a ella.

Ella rápidamente soltó la cola e iba retrocediendo.

-que pasa te volviste loco.

-si loco de excitación.

-que dices estúpido.

-digo que cuando una hembra hace eso con la cola de un macho, nuestras hormonas se disparan y nos excitamos.

-que? No puede ser-seguía retrocediendo.

-OH, si sí puede ser. Ese es el instinto de apareamiento en mi planeta.

-pero esta es la tierra jeje-sonrisa falsa.

-pero yo sigo siendo un saiyan y tengo mis instintos.

-no vegeta no me hagas nada.

Salio corriendo por la puerta de la cocina el iba a paso lento.

-corre lo que quieras mujer.

Iba por el salón cuando aparece delante de ella.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.-Grito ella.

-Será mejor que no te resistas y que disfrutes por que por el contrario te dolerá.

Además se que también lo deseas lo noto en tu cuerpo.

-suéltame simio mi cuerpo no es quien habla soy yo la que decido.

-se que en el fondo disfrutaras.

-no por favor para, vegeta por favor.-aunque no estaba segura de querer pararle.

-lo siento humana pero tu tienes la culpa por desatar mis instintos.

El la agarro de las muñecas mientras le besaba el cuello pasando su lengua por cada centímetro de su fino cuello.

Ella se intentaba soltar aunque muy a su pesar no quería no sabia por que empezó a desearlo.

-ahhh…..vegeta por favor…-dijo entre gemidos.

Ella cuanto más forzaba y se movía salvajemente más lo excitaba.

La cola de el comenzó a bajarle los tirantes del camisón.

El la empujo contra el sofá delicadamente eso si.

Le soltó las manos a ver si seguía resistiéndose. Un poco si lo hacia por lo que cogió y con una mano otra vez la agarro.

Estaba desesperado no podía mas a si que cogió y le arranco el camisón con la boca, tal como había deseado antes.

Llevo su boca a los pechos de ella, lamiendo detalladamente cada milímetro de ellos.

Chupando como si la vida se le fuera en ello, succionando sus pezones haciendo circulitos con su lengua sobre ellos.

-aaaaahhhhhhh!! Vegeta….no paresss.-dijo ella rindiéndose ante el.

-sabia que ibas a ceder.-una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en su cara.

Entonces el le soltó las manos dejándola libre...

Mientras tanto la cola de el iba subiendo por las piernas de ella.

La lengua luchaba en el interior de la boca de bulma entrelazándose, buscando miles de sensaciones placenteras.

Ella llevo sus manos al miembro de el. Haciendo que soltara un gemido.

Las manos del príncipe seguían estrujando los pechos de bulma haciendo que esta arqueara la espalda por la sensación.

-Aaaahhh….sigue mujer ahora me tocara a mí.

-lo siento pero tendrás que merecerte esto-decía con una sonrisa picarona.

-con que esas tenemos.

La boca del príncipe empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de ella haciendo que esta jadeara. Deseaba darle placer a aquella mujer. Ya no pensaba en el suyo propio.

La cola de vegeta se centro a ahora en el pequeño tanga de ella, arrancándolo de cuajo.

La colita empezó a acariciar la parte intima de ella esta sentía derrumbarse de placer.

-aaaaaaahhhhhhhh dios vegeta a para con la cola no aaaahhhhhhh-decía mientras notaba el tacto del rabo masturbándola.

-dijiste que te gustaba que estaba muy suave. Ahora quiero que la sientas mejor a ver si te gusta mas.-le hablaba en su oído.

Ella estaba al borde del éxtasis. Sentía la boca de vegeta en sus pechos la cola en su clítoris y la mano de el acercándose a su vagina.

-ve vegetaaa aaaahhhh no….paresssssss-suplicaba viendo como se acercaba al orgasmo.

-tendrás que merecerlo tu también.-dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Paro en seco lo que estaba haciendo.

-pero serás miserable estas jugando con migo o que?-dijo enfadada.

-vaya parece que la gatita quería mas.-dijo irónico.

-esta bien terminare lo que empecé antes.

-eso espero si no mi trabajo quedara concluido.

Ni el mismo se creía eso estaba mas excitado que ella.

Bulma cogió con una mano la masculinidad erecta del príncipe.

-espero que te guste lo que te voy a hacer principito-dijo ronroneando en su oído.

Vegeta se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras y el ya esperaba mas y mas.

Con la otra mano la chica agarro su cola y se la llevo ala boca.

Vegeta se puso a mil por hora.

Mientas que con la boca lamía y saboreaba la cola del príncipe con las manos masajeaba y jugaba con su miembro.

-aaaaahhhhhhhhhh sigue no paressss aaahh mujer siguee.-decía apenas sin poder hablar con los gemidos.

Bulma dejo la cola suelta en la boca mientras la seguía chupando y llevo el pene del saiyan a entremedias de sus pechos y comenzó a masturbarlo con ellos. Notaba como venia el orgasmo del príncipe y acelero más el ritmo.

Antes de que eyaculara cambio de posiciones "las dos colas".

Metió la virilidad de el en su boca y su cola se la llevo a su vagina introduciéndola con movimientos circulares. El príncipe no aguanto más y se vino dentro de la boca de ella.

-vegeta me encanta tu sabor.-le dijo entre susurros.

-ahhhhhhhhh!!Mujer te mereces mas de lo que te voy hacer.-esa mujer lo hacia estallar del mas puro placer.

El la tumbo en el sofá y llevo su lengua al clítoris de ella succionándolo y jugando con el.

-Aaahhh sigue vegi.

Volvió a introducir otra vez su cola dentro de ella mientras que también le metía varios dedos.

Ella se retorcía del placer que el le daba. Se tiro el guerrero varios minutos saboreando la sustancia femenina de la chica asta que vio como le llegaba el orgasmo.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!VEGETA ESTA VEZ NO PARES POR FAVOR.-le rogaba.

-tranquila esta vez lo sentirás.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegarle acelero el ritmo y llevo su boca a sus pechos haciendo que el orgasmo fuera más intenso. Ella le arañaba la espalda lo que excitaba más al príncipe.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!vegetaaa métemela yaaaa.-sentía como el orgasmo le recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

No podía esperar mas necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

Se puso encima de bulma y la penetro tan salvaje como pasionalmente. Sin hacerle daño a ella. Estaba muy lubricada. Esas embestidas de va y ven le estaban dando demasiado placer.

La cogió por las piernas y se las llevo a sus hombros y mientras la penetraba vaginalmente le introdujo la cola analmente.

Bulma sentía morir de placer y el príncipe estaba siendo victima también.

Mientras se besaban el cuello mutuamente, el llevo una de sus manos al clítoris de ella y siguió estimulándolo, y ella con sus manos masajeaba sus pechos. Era todo placer.

Sintieron varios orgasmos asta que llego el mas fuerte.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! VEGETAAAAAAA.

-BULMAAAAA……..AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

Cuando sintieron estallar de placer vegeta clavo sus dientes en el cuello de ella, lamiendo su sangre.

Ella le imito haciendo lo mismo.

El príncipe la volvió a llenar de el.

Después de varios minutos intentando normalizar sus respiraciones vegeta salio de ella dejándola libre.

-Vaya yo….pensaba….que un saiyan….como tu…podía aguantar mas.-le ahogaba la respiración de lo agitada que estaba.

-Quien te dijo que….habíamos terminado?-dijo agitado también y sonriéndole mientras besaba sus labios.

Después de descansar unos minutos volvieron a repetir. Así siguieron asta que amaneció desplomándose rendidos por el trabajo que habían hecho.


	3. Secretos desvelados

N.A: Personalmente este capitulo no me gustó, pero ya estaba ecsrito, no me quedó de otra que dejarlo asi , mi mente en ese tiempo no daba para mas xDD. Saludoss.

SECRETOS DESVELADOS

Los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la ventana, las sabanas estaban revueltas.

-mmm, que bien me siento.-bulma comenzaba a levantarse.

Toco a su lado y encontró a nuestro querido príncipe.

ve…vegeta?-decía ella bajito para no asustarlo.

-QUIETO INSECTOOO!!-levanto exaltado y con una gran bola de energía formada en sus mano.

-aaahhh… (POMMM)-bulma ante el susto cayo de la cama.

-mujer que haces ahí tirada?-pregunto el calmándose y haciendo desaparecer la bola de energía y con una sonrisa en su cara al ver la cara de la chica.

-óyeme simio de que te ríes eh? Te parecerá muy gracioso estoy así por tu culpa.-dijo ella que estaba que trinaba.

-JAJAJAJAJAJ-se reía asta que se dio cuenta de una cosa…

-me llamaste simio humana tonta?-pregunto el poniéndose de pie.

-si si quieres te lo dijo mas alto SIMIOOO.-grito ella para que se le oyera bien.

-quieres que te mate?-caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa maligna.

-anoche no parecías dispuesto a hacer eso.-respondió orgullosa de su respuesta.

-HUMP.-única contestación de el.

-vaya que pasó el principito se quedo sin palabras?- forma irónica con la que vegeta se enfado un poquito.

-anoche solo intentaba satisfacerme y como tu eras la única hembra cerca y fácil pues te di el placer de agradarme en la cama.-el intentaba ser hiriente y vaya si lo consiguió.

-que estas diciendo vegeta? Que acaso no significo nada para ti lo de anoche?-sus lagrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir a la luz de aquellos hermosos ojos azules. El enfado se había convertido en tristeza.

-Mujer solo te use para satisfacerme. Ya te lo dije o es que estas sorda?-respondió.

-lárgate vegeta de mi habitación-empezaba a sentir como las lagrimas ahogaban su alma.

-quien te crees para darme ordenes maldita terrícola.-estaba furioso consigo mismo incluso.

-que quieres hacer aquí vegeta? Seguir lastimándome mas decirme que para ti solo soy una vulgar puta?-no podía mas empezó a derramar lagrimas.

- acaso no lo eres?.-se sentía mal en parte por como la estaba tratando pero su orgullo no le dejo decirle nada agradable.

-esta bien no te vayas si no quieres me iré yo.-salio por la puerta solo cubierta con una sabana y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, pues ellos no estaban en la C.C, cogió una bata de baño de su madre y se la puso. Con un llanto incontrolable se echo a llorar presa de la humillación que había sentido por parte de la persona que ella tanto amaba y que el la trataba como una vulgar puta. Se derrumbo en la cama boca abajo llorando desconsoladamente como si la vida se le fuese en esas lagrimas cristalinas que no paraban de brotar de aquellos ojos tan hermosamente pacíficos.

El por su parte asumido en una ducha se preguntaba por que se sentía tan mal por haberle dicho eso a esa mujer. Si el era un sanguinario y cruel despiadado mercenario. Por que ahora su conciencia jugaba con el.

-maldita mujer ¿que me has echo?-se preguntaba a si mismo mientras el agua recorría su escultural cuerpo. (Dios me da algo xD.)-me duele como te trate por que?

Cuando termino se cubrió con una toalla, y salio del baño se disponía a vestirse para ir a su cámara de gravedad no sin antes desayunar.

Bajo a la cocina y vio que estaba vacía.

-MUJERRRRRRRRRRR-grito para que bajara a servirle el desayuno.

VG: qué que no me oyes MUJERRRRRRRRRRR TE ESTOY LLAMANDO ES UNA ORDEN.-gritaba exasperado por que ella no acudía.

Ella lo oía, perfectamente que lo oía y se encerró y se metió en el baño de la habitación cerro el cerrojo. Y se dispuso a buscar algo. Que era lo que buscaba esa mujer tan desesperadamente?

Iba subiendo las escaleras y no recibía respuesta alguna por parte de bulma.

-que estará haciendo para que no me responda?-preguntas era lo que había en su mente.

"siento que mi vida no tiene sentido, nadie me valora todos juegan conmigo. ¿Por que yo? por que kami? ¿Que hice yo para merecerme todo? yamcha me era y me es infiel y vegeta me trata como a una prostituta..."

-lo encontré-dijo bulma triste y llorando aun.

No lo pensó dos veces mientras derramaba lagrima iba apretando las cuchillas en sus muñecas. Si, si lo estaba haciendo intentaba acabar con su existencia.

La sangre brotaba de sus muñecas ahora cortadas, caía al suelo las lagrimas mezcladas con la sangre se sentó en el suelo cerrando los ojos, por fin sentía algo de paz mientras se desangraba.

Toc toc toc...

-mujer que no me oyes baja necesito que me prepares el desayuno.-no recibía respuesta.

-tu lo as querido tirare la puerta abajo.

Después de derribar la puerta, entro y no vio a bulma por ninguna parte de la habitación.

Fijo su vista en la puerta del baño.

-ahi debe de estar.

Toc toc toc

-abre la puerta se que me oyes lo haces o la tirare abajo.

Pero bulma no oía nada estaba inconsciente por la cantidad de sangre que había derramado.

-que extraño siento como el kí de bulma disminuye...-se quedo parado por que imaginaba que pasaba.

Derriba la puerta y la descubre pálida y con los ojos cerrados en un gran charco de sangre que no paraba de crecer.

-BULMAAAAAA...QUE TE CREESSS QUE HACES.-grito haber si con su forma de hablar ella le respondía-

VG: bulmaaa respóndeme

Krilin, yamcha, piccolo y los demás sienten disminuir su ki, asustados deciden acudir a casa de ella. Mientras tanto...

VG: bulmaa háblame por que haces esto?

Ella abre los ojos muy lentamente llenos de lagrimas y le dice con su voz apagada.

BL: no...no sirvo...te amo...adiós.

VG: como que adiós no tu no te vas y eso de que no sirves me sirves a mi.

BL: para... que...vegeta...para ser tu puta?-derramaba mas lagrimas diciendo aquello era un llanto silencioso de los que mas duelen cada lagrima que cae es parte de su alma desgarrada que sale por sus retinas.-no quiero eso no le importo a nadie todos me engañan...y juegan...conmigo. Cof cof cof-tosía sin parar.

VG: que dices mujer...-sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho quizás era por que amaba a aquella mujer? y estaba a sí por su culpa?

BL: adiós...yo si te amo y te amare...

Vegeta coge unas toallas que ve por ahí a la vista y se las ata alas muñecas en forma de torniquete.

VG: mujer loca no te vas a ningún lado me oyes?

Acto seguido la coge en brazos y sale por la ventana con ella la lleva al hospital va a la velocidad mas rápida que puede. Siente como su cuerpo arde por el dolor que le impregna perder a aquella que lo ama? por que? a sido terriblemente distante con ella y bulma lo amaba, a pesar de todo lo amaba y estaba decidida a morir por que el la trato como a una fulana demostrándole que no la quería que solo la usaba como los demás.

VG: BULMAAAA

En dirección al hospital se encuentran con los demás…

YM: que le hiciste maldito infeliz?

PC: vegeta que le paso a bulma?

KL: bulma...

Hace caso omiso de ellos y sigue para el hospital muy veloz ella se estaba yendo ya...

VG: atendedla por favor a perdido mucha sangre...

MEDICO1:déjela en la camilla la llevaremos a quirófano.

MEDICO2: habrá que pedir sangre, necesitara una transfusión.

VG: mujer...

Los demás llegan y van a donde esta vegeta.

YM: desgraciado te matare.

vegeta por increíble que fuera no hacia caso de ellos solo estaba con la mirada perdida en la puerta por donde minutos antes pasaba bulma en una camilla dirección al quirófano.

VG: necesita una transfusión sanguínea...

YM: yo le daré mi sangre desgraciado infeliz.

MEDICO1: usted-refiriéndose a vegeta- como se llama la paciente déme su nombre completo y apellido.

VG:...

Yamcha que lo había oído todo le responde.

YM: es Bulma Briefs. Hija del científico Briefs.-contesta-como esta?

MEDICO1: lamentablemente ha perdido mucha sangre no sabemos si pueda lograr sobrevivir. Necesitara una transfusión inmediata.

YM: yo tengo su mismo grupo sanguíneo yo le daré de la mía.

MEDICO1: no es tan sencillo necesitara mucha mas de la que usted le pueda dar.

KL: doctor creo, creo que yo también tengo la misma sangre. Será suficiente con la de los dos?

MEDICO1: no estoy seguro por si necesitaremos mas ya están pedidas al banco de sangre. Mientras tanto le daremos la de ustedes dos.

Vegeta seguía todo envuelto en su dolor interior. Estaba furioso consigo mismo.

Salio volando y se dirigió a las montañas necesitaba descargar su dolor.

Vg.: por que? porque? maldita sea porque demonios? no me lo perdonare si le pasara algo. Yo...yo... la...amo.

Se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo estas palabras...

Una luz dorada empezó a envolverlo sus ojos se tornaron azul celeste mientras que su cabello junto a su cuerpo se cubrían de dorado.

VG: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MALDITA SEA BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Se había transformado en súper saiyan, sentía el dolor por perderla a ella.

Lanzo varias ráfagas de ki arrasando con todo lo que había a su paso, la ira, el dolor, el miedo necesitaba liberarse de el.

Mientras tanto en el hospital...

MEDICO1: código rojo la perdemos...

MEDICO2: venga señorita es muy bella para morir así resista.

1 hora mas tarde...

ENFERMERA: familiares de la señorita Briefs?

YM. KL: nosotros.

ENFERMERA: bien acompáñenme.

YM: dígame doctor como se encuentra? ¿

MEDICO1: por un momento la perdimos conseguimos estabilizarla y por suerte la sangre que transfusión amos sirvió de mucho tendrá que quedarse algunos días ingresada para que podamos controlarla, ese intento de suicidio puede volverse a repetir.

YM: suicidio?

MEDICO1: Si, casi muere. Es mejor que la tengamos observada unos días después podrá volver a casa.

KL: esta bien gracias doctor.

MEDICO1: nada es un placer lastima una muchacha tan joven no la dejen sola yo me retiro después volveré a ver como sigue.

KL: yamcha por que crees que aya intentado eso?

YM: no se pero de seguro tiene que ver con ese mono asesino.

KL: crees que el le aya echo algo?

YM: no se pero lo averiguare.

Horas después bulma comienza a despertarse...

YM: he pequeña -casi en un susurro

KL: bella durmiente como te encuentras-dice krilin

BL: yo...don...donde estoy-dice casi jadeando apenas podía hablar se sentía muy débil.

YM: en el hospital, el medico dijo que intentaste suicidarte. Es cierto eso?

BL: yo...

KL: yo mejor me retiro para que conversen tranquilos.

YM: graciasss

BL...

YM: dime amor que paso para que hicieras algo así. Te hizo algo ese asesino de vegeta?

BL:"si me hizo enamorarme de el y el me desprecia"-pensaba gritando en su interior cuanto dolor le hicieron aquellas palabras.-...no...el no hizo nada.

YM: entonces?-

BL: no quiero hablar de esto por favor-rogaba débilmente.

YM: esta bien lo importante ahora es que te recuperes.

Días más tarde, Bulma se encontraba en su casa. En la cama aun no se había recuperado.

Mientras ella dormía el viento de la noche entraba por su ventana para jugar con su cabello la luz de la luna daba sus reflejos en aquella cama, la misma que días atrás había sido testigo en primera fila de los momentos de pasión que se desenvolvían allí mismo...

Llego, al fin llego y la vio tumbada con muestra de dolor en aquel rostro ese rostro que lo enamoro aunque nunca se lo dijera a ella.

Se acerco levitando sin hacer ruido no quería despertarla.

VG: lo siento mujer...-dijo en un breve susurro.

Acto seguido salio otra vez pero por la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación.

Vegeta se quito su ropa, se metió en el baño donde se dio una ducha después salio y se puso solo unos boxers y se acomodo en su cama.

Mientras pensaba en su transformación como ocurrió y de lo que sintió…

P.V:"es cierto, ese sentimiento hizo que consiguiera ser un super saiyan, el amor, mi amor y mi miedo de pensar que bulma me abandonaría que se iría para siempre por mi, por lo que le hice. Sentí rabia, sentí dolor, sentí miedo de perder a la persona que me dio todo a cambio de nada la que me aguantaba la que me entrego su alma y su cuerpo junto a su amor. Yo como he podido enamorarme de ella, aun me niego a creerlo pero es cierto la amo mas que a nada en el mundo pero no puedo dejar que se me note, no eso solo me aria débil y me atacarían seria mi punto débil ante mi adversario. Maldita mujer por que?..."

Por que?, ese por que escondía muchas preguntas.

Y así con sus dudas se quedo placidamente dormido había estado muchos días fuera, y estaba agotado aunque no lo reconociera.


	4. Abandonando el orgullo

ABANDONANDO EL ORGULLO

Advertencia: LEMON!!

A la mañana siguiente bulma despertó, sintió algo que le decía por dentro que su príncipe estaba allí de regreso. ¿Intuición femenina? Amor? No sabía que era pero algo le decía que ese día iba a ser interesante para ella.

Los padres de bulma no estaban allí, habían salido por vacaciones y ella no quiso llamarlos cuando estuvo hospitalizada para no arruinarles la diversión, por lo tanto en la casa estaban de nuevo solos.

Se incorporo en la cama despacio aun no estaba tan vital como siempre.

Se aseo un poco se puso una bata debajo solo llevaba la ropa interior pues después estaría en cama un rato mas y bajo a la cocina.

Vegeta aun estaba durmiendo tantos días consecutivos entrenando de noche y día lo dejaron agotado por lo que decidió que hoy entrenaría mas tarde.

Bulma preparaba el desayuno el suyo y el del príncipe sabio que bajaría aunque ella intentaría terminar pronto para no tener que encararlo.

El suave aroma del café y de lo demás fue captado por el audaz sentido del olfato de su huésped, que se empezada a desperezar. Se puso su traje de entrenamiento y bajo escaleras abajo pensando en que pasaría cuando se encontraran.

La joven aun estaba desayunando cuando el estaba ya por el salón y se dirigía allí, ella notaba como su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido como si quisiera escapar de su pecho por que lo oyó. Se puso de pie y cogió su poco desayuno, no hay que decir que apenas comía. En ese momento el entro por la puerta, la observo y ella miro para su bandeja el seguía de pie esperando que ella le dijera algo aunque comprendía que no lo hiciera de seguro, pensaba el, lo odiaba. Después fijo su vista en la mesa y pudo ver como su desayuno estaba ahí como siempre. Paso para a dentro y se sentó ella paso por su lado cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta salieron de su boca palabras que el no pensó escuchar:

BL: por que….-casi en un susurro.

VG: emm?

Ella lo dijo tan bajo que no pensó que lo oyera nadie. Empezó a sentir en sus mejillas las lagrimas que salieron inesperadamente como si fueran intrusas, se escapaban sin duda sufría ese llanto en silencio lo demostraba…

VG: que dijiste bulma?

BL:….

Se acerco por detrás y la agarro lo que hizo que bulma tirara la bandeja al suelo, se agacho a recogerlo y vio un pedazo de cristal roto estaba de espadas a el príncipe el no veía que hacia, cogió el cristal a modo de ponerlo sobre sus vendadas muñecas y apretó el cristal con fuerza asta que de su mano brotaba la sangre una herida normal no le pasaría nada con esa pero lo hizo por la impotencia que sentía.

BL: por que vegeta?

VG: que?-dijo fríamente acercándose mas a ella.

BL: me dijeron que tú me llevaste al hospital.-confesaba entre lágrimas-por que lo hiciste?

VG:...

BL: no te divertiste conmigo suficiente?-sintió como cada palabra le dolía mas a ella que a el.

Se levanto y se puso frente a el su mano sangraba el se dio cuenta.

VG: mujer esta sangrando-dijo en tono normal ósea duro.

BL: y? –su voz reflejaba ira.-por que lo hiciste maldita sea?

VG: eso no te incumbe,

BL: a no? Ya se por que lo hiciste, querías seguir divirtiéndote y disfrutar de esto.-dijo abriéndose la bata y quedándose en ropa interior.

VG: bulma...-dijo el atónito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Esa mujer se había semidesnuda do y estaba ciega pensando que el solo jugaba con ella, lo entendía el no le demostró otra cosa.

BL: aquí me tienes vegeta aquí tienes a tu juguete eso es lo que yo soy para ti verdad? Tu juguete.

VG: deja de hablar incoherencias mujer.-decía serio pero en tono…amable?

BL: in…in…incoherencias llamas incoherencias a mis verdades…..eres…- no pudo terminar sintió como todo daba vueltas.

Antes de caer al suelo desmayada vegeta la sostuvo. Allí estaba en sus brazos, casi desnuda solo con aquellos minúsculos atuendos provocativos, se veía hermosa a pesar de estar enferma lo estaba era tan bella.

Vio como estaba su mano así que decidió subir a su habitación a dejarla en la cama y curarle la herida que se hizo.

Una vez allí el guerrero la tumbo en la cama cubriéndola con las sabanas asta el pecho mientras curaba su mano ella gimió al sentir el contacto del algodón con desinfectante en su mano pero seguía inconsciente.

Ya que estaba le quito las vendas de las muñecas y vio aquello le hizo las curas y le puso nuevas gasas. Antes de irse la destapo y la contemplo no pudo evitar tocar sus piernas, y su cara. Ante esto ella gemía el príncipe se percato de eso y paro no quería que se pusiera mal otra vez por su culpa.

Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando…

BL: no…no me dejes perdóname.-decía en un tono débil.

VG:...

BL: vegeta quédate conmigo por favor.

Vegeta se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella miro a bulma y le dijo:

VG: no tengo nada que perdonarte.

BL: si te hable mal…sniff

VG: no llores no me gusta verte así.

BL: ya es cierto se me olvidaban tus oídos que son tan sensibles-dijo con algo de ironía y tristeza.

VG: no seas tonta mujer no es solo por eso. Yo…-intentaba decirlo pero no le salían las palabras.

BL: tú que vegeta ¿Tú me odias? Es eso?

VG: si yo te odio…

BL:…-la pobre estallo en llanto.

VG: si te odio por que no puedo odiarte por que te quiero y por que as hecho que no te pueda sacar de mi corazón.- PV: wow yo he dicho eso ¿de donde salio?

BL: sniff…O.O que?-paro de llorar y se quedo como en shock.

VG ya lo oíste mujer no me hagas repetirlo.

BL: entonces aquello que me dijiste, me llamaste puta y me trataste…

VG: perdóname…no quería admitir nada de lo que sentía.

BL: vegeta….

VG: pero una cosa si te digo no esperes que te demuestre en publico lo que siento ni palabras sensibles delante de alguien.

BL: me da igual que no lo sepa nadie, lo único que me importas eres tu y lo que me demuestres cuando estemos los dos solos, solo tu y yo, por siempre tu y yo.

VG: bulma te amo.

BL: vegeta sniff buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-comenzó a llorar.

VG: 0.o .que paso? Por que lloras?

BL: es que… sniff buaaaaa me dijiste por mi nombre y me dijiste que me amas y yo pues buaaaaaaaaaa me emocione buaaa…..-vegeta la corto con un beso tan dulce y tierno que bulma sentía desfallecer.

VG: exageras mujer…-dijo con una sonrisa.-bulma

BL: dime mi príncipe.-preguntaba acariciando su mejilla.

VG: nunca mas vuelvas a intentar eso, si tu te vas de mi vida moriría contigo…confesaba mientras cogía sus muñecas.

BL: mi amor no lo are por que estas conmigo. Solo tú me importabas y me importas si hice esto es por que sentía tanto dolor por tu comportamiento conmigo…

VG: lo siento…

BL: ya paso mi príncipe.-decía en un susurro.

Vegeta fue acercándose mas a ella la ansiaba y bulma a el lo deseaba sentía sus corazones aceleradamente sus cuerpos temblando buscaban pasión…

VG: mujer te deseo.

BL: mi príncipe hazme tuya quiero ser solo tuya, quiero sentirte muy dentro de mi.

Ante esto el príncipe sintió volverse loco de excitación.

VG: me…vuelves loco...-decía jadeando por las excitación.

BL: demuéstramelo.

Vegeta se fue desvistiendo mientras bulma se acariciaba el cuerpo ante la atenta y deseosa mirada de el, por su parte el sentía crecer su deseo de ella le encandilaba verla así.

Se acerco a ella y la beso.

VG: a veces te deseo tanto que no se como no me prendo en llamas.-susurro nuestro príncipe en su oído.

BL OH mi vegi, yo también siento el fuego dentro de mi cuando te tengo cerca y se que solo con tus caricias podrías apagarlo.

Comenzó a bajar sus manos por el cuerpo de bulma mientras le introducía su húmeda lengua en su boca buscando un placer extremo que deseaba encontrar. Con sus manos empezó a despojarla de su sujetador dejando sus amplios pechos a la vista de su amante.

La palma de la mano bajaba nueva mente asta su muslo, por el que subía asta llegar a unos de sus firmes glúteos ella jadeo al sentir como el, la acercaba mas a su cuerpo pudiendo notar cuan de excitado estaba.

Sintió la dureza de su miembro contra su vientre, el mismo miembro que ella se encargaría de ablandar apasionada mente.

La tumbo en la cama y lamió su cuello, chupando y desgastando cada centímetro de el dándole a bulma un placer indescriptible.

Sus manos surcaban el cuerpo de ella llegando asta su tesoro mas intimo, su sexo. Allí percibió lo mojada y calida que estaba. Le arrebato sus braguitas húmedas haciendo que ella se arqueara al sentir su contacto.

BL: mmm aaahh vegeta.

Vegeta siguió chupando mas abajo asta que llego a sus pechos los que impregnaba con su saliva mientras bulma gemía, le encantaba lamerlos.

BL: mmm dios no te detengas vegeta….-dijo esto mientras sentía que llegaba su turno.

La chica bajo sus manos asta encontrase con el miembro masculino que estaba erecto. Lo agarro haciendo presión, pero sin dañar.

VG: ahhh mujer…

Ella comenzó a masajear mientras el guerrero gemía y acariciaba el sexo de Vilma.

El olor a pasión de sus cuerpos actuó como una droga para sus sentidos. Solo querían más, llegar a más, llegar juntos a la torre del placer.

Vegeta dejo lo que estaba haciendo con las manos y cogió a bulma por los brazos (sus muñecas estaban heridas no quería hacerle daño), y las presionó contra la cama haciendo que bulma se moviera insinuosamente debajo de el.

BL: mmm, vegi siempre sabes como hacerme enloquecer...

Con una mano que vegeta llevo de nuevo a el sexo de ella, la acariciaba... y llevo los dedos mas arriba acariciando el clítoris de esta haciendo que gimiera descontroladamente.

VG: te gusta eso?

BL: mmm ohh sii me encanta-dijo entrecortando el aliento.

Ella gemía y levanto mas las caderas hacia el., a continuación vegeta deslizo un dedo dentro de la vagina de bulma provocando que esta intentara soltarse, ese placer, la estaba volviendo loca.

Seguía masturbándola viendo con que facilidad entraba metió dos dedos mas, un orgasmo se aproximaba a ella y el se lo dio quería darle mucho placer.

BL: AAAAAHHH VEGETA SIGEE MMM SIII NO PARES MI AMOR.-gemía y gritaba sin control.

VG: me encanta verte así como te deshaces entre mis manos. Mujer te deseo...

Cambiaron posiciones el la soltó, se coloco ella encima de el y empezó besando su cuello descendiendo, jugando con sus pezones los que mordía haciéndole estremecerse.

BL: parece que yo también consigo deshacerte príncipe.-ronroneaba en su oído.

VG: quiero verlo mujer-sonaba desafiante.

Bulma siguió acercándose mas abajo asta que se encontró con el sexo del guerrero en una perfecta erección. Se lo llevo a su boca y comenzó lamiendo de abajo a arriba, dándole con la lengua en la punta de su masculinidad.

VG: AHH MUJER, AHH BULMA SIGEE MM SI ASI ES COMO ME GUSTA...que bien lo haces.-gemía sin parar.

Se lo introdujo completamente en la boca y lo chupaba deseosamente, ante esto el príncipe solo gemía y le acariciaba el pelo, soltando el aire entrecortadamente lo estaba haciendo deshacerse en sus manos de verdad.

VG: ooohh sii mmm bulma no puedo esperar mas.-jadeo diciéndolo.

BL: no quiero que lo hagas.

Vegeta descargo todo su poder en la boca de ella mientras sentía su orgasmo recorrerle el cuerpo.

BL: vegeta quiero sentirte dentro de mi.

VG: quiero darte todo.

Volvió a colocarla en la cama mientras el habría sus piernas, noto que estaba mas mojada que antes por lo que decidió lamerla asta que sintió como su orgasmo se aproximaba y se detuvo.

BL: AHH, vegeta por que te detienes?-jadeo y algo molesta.

VG: quiero que el que vendrá ahora te llegue mas fuerte.- le confesaba en su oído mientras la besaba y le introducía su pene.

Ella sintió la gruesa virilidad de el entrando salvajemente en su interior.

BL. Ahhh mmm mi amor sigue.

Así se tiraron un rato mientras sus cuerpos se mezclaban entre el deseo el sudor y la pasión de el amor. Sintieron que llegaba el ultimo el mas fuerte el mas placentero se cercaron todo lo máximo que podían y ella le clavó sus uñas en la espaldas de el haciendo que gritara de placer por ese gesto.

VG: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SIIIIII MMMM SIII.

BL: DIOS VEGETA AAHHH SIII.

Se quedaron abrazados y cuando estabilizaron las respiración lentamente vegeta, salio de ella y echándose para otro lado para librarla de el.

BL: mi amor te amo.-dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del saiyan.

VG: y yo a ti.

Se quedaron rendidos, abrazados y durmiendo.

Se despertó vegeta ya caída la noche, y se quedo observándola.

VG: eres hermosa…-decía acariciándole la mejilla en un susurro.

BL: mmm, mi amor estas aquí...-dijo como sorprendida de que permaneciera ahí junto a ella.

VG: pues claro que pensaste que me iría sin mas?-decía esto dándole pequeñas caricias.

BL: me alegro que permanezcas aquí. Te parece mmm si mmm bajamos a cenar algo.-estaba intentando resistirse a sus caricias y entre palabras gemía la volvía loca ese hombre.

VG: esta bien, pero…

Bl: pero que?-preguntó confundida,

Vg: espero que dejes sitio para el postre.-le dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Minutos después se vistieron y bajaron a la cocina, donde bulma preparaba la cena y vegeta se sentaba en una de las sillas. Mirándola fijamente. Ella se sentía observada lo cual la ponía nerviosa.

Bl: mmmm ya vegeta no tienes nada mejor que hacer o mirar? En lugar de estar observándome como un poste de luz.

Vg: mmmm…. No, cualquier cosa es horrorosa a tu lado y a mi me gusta ver monumentos.-soltó pícaramente.

Bl: wow vegeta...-colorada como un tomate.

Vg: muajajajja mujer no te avergüences aprovéchate que te lo digo por que no sabes cuanto tiempo pasara antes que te lo diga otra vez.

Bl: es verdad se me olvidaba que tu orgullo es bastante terco ¬¬

Vg: HUMP

Minutos de silencio incomodo…

Bl: vaya que linda se ve la noche, es luna llena.-comento asomándose por la ventana.

Vg: si se ve muy serena la noche.

Bl: a todo esto vegeta y tu cola?

Vg: como?-se extraño por la pregunta

Bl: si es que me acorde que en luna llena es cuando os transformáis en ozaru. Y no te veo la cola.

Vg: vaya no savia que te acordaras de eso.-medio sonrío al percatarse de el interés de la joven por algo de su raza.

Bl: emm si como olvidarlo, goku se transformo varias veces y yo lo ví y gohan también lo hizo.

Vg: y como se comportaba kakarotto cuando se transformaba?

Bl: pues perdía el control y solo cortándole el rabo volvía a ser humano solo que se quedaba desnudo. Aunque a el eso parece que le agradaba bastante jeje.

Vg: se… quedaba…desnudo…delante…TUYAAAA

Bl: O.O si

Vg: y tú lo mirabas?-llamas salían de sus ojos.

Bl: emm veg vegeta parece que estas celoso.

Vg: pues

Bl: pues? Lo estas o no?

Vg…..

Bl: bueno, ejem da igual-dijo con ojitos chibis al percatarse de que el estaba muyyyy celoso- yo recuerdo que miraba una cola la cual me excitaba mucho y sentía recorrer el calor por mi cuerpo y que me…

VG: BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bl: que pasa vegeta?-dijo fingiendo inocencia.

Vg: me estas diciendo que ese insecto clase baja te excitaba?-tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda del príncipe.

Bl: yo he dicho eso?

Vg: acabas de decir que te excitaba la cola.

Bl: si pero no te dije la cola de quien

Vg:….o.O'

Bl: ay vegeta me refiero a tu cola cada vez que recuerdo como "jugábamos" la otra vez me da ganas de repetir ,-vegeta la miraba atentamente y sus palabras lo excitaban.-lástima que ya no la tengas.

Vg: mi cola tuvo que desaparecer.

Bl: por que, tenias miedo de transformarte en mono y no saber que hacías? ¬¬

Vg: mujer no digas eso, soy el príncipe de los saiyans estoy entrenado cualificadamente para mantener mi mente cuando me transformo en ozharu. Yo no pierdo el control como esa clase baja ¬¬.

Bl: vaya no esperaba menos de mi príncipe.

Vg: en cuanto a lo de el placer de mi cola. …-cara seria…

Bl: si??- mirada pícara

Vg: aun conservo algo que te dará mucho mas…-decía esto acercándose a ella y agarrándola por la cintura.- placer…-mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bl: mmmm vegi

Vg: dime

Bl: te gustaría ver las estrellas y la noche conmigo?

Vg: mujer…-dijo soltándola-sabes que yo no soy igual que esos humanos sentimentalistas. No busques que te diga lo que siento o hacer esas cosas de lo que ustedes llaman novios.

Bl: esta bien vegeta como quieras-dijo con semblante triste-iré a verlas yo sola.-dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Bl: por cierto vegeta…

Vg: dime

Bl: me enamoré de ti por como eres, ese guerrero extraterrestre que vino a destruir la tierra y no pretendo que seas lo que no eres.-decía mientras se escapaba una lagrima.-te quiero así no pretendo que seas un humano que me diga palabritas tiernas, entonces ese no serias tu…

"no importan las palabras mientras los hechos estén presentes"

Y diciendo esto salio por la puerta hacia el jardín, quería estar relajada y ver las estrellas.

Vegeta se quedo pensativo en la cocina, con un poso de tristeza por como ella había salido a si de aquel lugar. Y pensó también en lo que paso la ultima vez que ella se fue llorando después de haber pasado la noche con el. Y como ella pensó que el no la quería y que solo la necesitaba para un polvo.

La amaba pero su orgullo y prepotencia no lo dejaban decirlo.

Su padre, el es el culpable de todo, el fue criado para ser un mercenario cruel y sanguinario, sus únicos sentimientos eran odio y maldad.

Freezer, el consiguió lo que quería, en cierto modo su padre no era del todo el causante de su prepotencia y como era, freezer tenia mucho que ver, aquel sádico lagarto, el fue el que le enseño a beber la sangre de sus victimas y a no tener un abismo de amor, compasión, cariño y delicadeza con alguien.

Solo maldad reflejaban sus ojos cuando vino a este planeta , sin embargo ella, como la trato al principio después de que mató a su novio a sus amigos de que causo tanto daño, allí estaba ella, dándole un lugar donde vivir, cariño, dulzura ,amor, esas peleas verbales que tanto le agradaban.

Ella, que prefirió morir antes que soportar su rechazo y que si no llegan a llegar a tiempo lo consigue.

Un nudo se formo en su estomago solo de pensar la vida sin ella sin sus palabras, sin su vulgaridad sin sus locuras y sus gritos.

Tampoco seria tan descabellado dejar el orgullo por una noche total nadie se enteraría.

Salio de la cocina dirigiéndose a donde estaba bulma.

La vio, dándose calor con sus brazos.

La noche estaba fría, sin embargo era preciosa, el cielo iluminado por estrellas brillantes tan lindas, todo tan…perfecto.

Vg: quieres pillar una pulmonía?-pregunto irónicamente.

Bl: vegeta que haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida.

Vg: no puedo dejar que mi mujer se muera de frío y esta sola aquí –dijo acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

Bl: vegeta…-no salía de su asombro.

El la rodeo con sus brazos propinándole su energía vital para que ella no tuviera frío.

Vg: mujer, mi mujer…

Bl: vegeta te amo.

Vd.:…

Bl. No hace falta que digas na…-fue interrumpida por el príncipe.

Vg: yo también te amo…mi princesa.

A bulma se le escapaban las lágrimas solas por la emoción y lo feliz que se sentía. La amaba, se lo dijo antes y ahora, ya no había duda.

Ambos se besaron e hicieron el amor bajo el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas. La noche fría y oscura se convirtió en testigo de su amor eterno.

Bueno la noche era fría…pero creo que los dos tortolitos entraron pronto en calor…

"no tienes que prometerme la luna… me bastaría si solo te sentaras conmigo debajo de ella"

Fin.


End file.
